


Everything is Stupid

by whoseeswhatsyetunseen



Series: Don't Shoot With Your Eyes Closed [23]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Frustration, Gen, Heatwave, Hints of established olicity, Humor, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sexual Humor, Summer, Underwear, communication mishaps, new arrowcave/lair/base, olicity - Freeform, sweating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3209945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoseeswhatsyetunseen/pseuds/whoseeswhatsyetunseen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short fun drabble-- During a summer heatwave, Felicity suffers in a new arrowcave and monologues/whines "to herself" while the boys are out.</p><p>Set between seasons 2&3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything is Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote/tumblred this last summer (2014) while I was pissed about something and used Felicity to vent, hehe.  
> (A few little edits/rewrites here.)

_Stupid Slade. Stupid Slade and mirafuckoo-hyped criminals destroying this city. Just one stupid year after stupid Malcolm destroyed it._

—drawer finally opens but fingers get pinched and all the mental curses doesn’t make them feel better.—

_Stupid bitchy crazy Isabitch, letting yourself get effing used by that crazy stupid Slade. I’m glad Sara’s scary girlfriend killed you. I’m glad I ran you over, you freak._

—the battery powered handheld fan does nothing. And she has to hold it, which means she can’t type properly.—

_Stupid heat wave! Just had AC installed in that basement and the friggin location is compromised…by EVERYONE! Seriously…SECRET BASE, people, jeeze._

—the fan is tossed away. It’s useless anyway. One hair was being moved and it kept catching on her glasses.—

_Stupid lack of quality, decent new arrowcave 2.0 real estate! Stupid Starling City and its odd aversion to basements!_

—the room is stale, silent, and stuffy. None of the windows can open and she would be told to shut them if they did.

_Stupid Oliver and John and their stupid over-cautiousness._

—the clock says 1:32am but the thermometer still reads 82f and the humidity?!

_This is so stupid! That’s it! I’m done. I don’t care anymore._

—chair scrapes back (stupid rolling chair broke this morning!) and off flies the yellow and orange polka dot tank top. Off drops the cotton pencil skirt and up goes the hair into a tight bun.  Finger tips snag and bump the comms unit on/in her ear and she seriously considers ripping it off and smashing it on the floor...

_Stupid heat wave. Stupid new arrowsweatshop! I swear, I may quit. I really mean it. I won’t let those damn, stupid blue eyes and special smile keep me here again. Or those chocolate puppy dog eyes and protective arms. OR that red-hooded wicked cute little smirk and wounded heart either!_

—the computer keys themselves are now coated with sweat, and moisture from the air. Fingers slip and slide, wrists start to ache keeping the arms from touching ANYTHING. Rashes are already forming where they had rested against the desktop and keyboard.

_Ok! That’s it!_

—lots of slamming and muttering and grabbing of gear. The door to the hall bangs open, flip flops smack up the stairs. Door to roof bangs open. It closes behind just as she gasps—

_Fuuuuck! It auto locks! Stupid auto lock!!_

—but the air is moving up here, slightly cooler and the view of the area twinkling at night IS rather pretty.

_Ok, stupid wifi barely reaches but it does reach._

—back to work, directing the men, eavesdropping on the cops, cackling at the criminals. And then blue-eyes, protective-arms, and smirk-boy all return safe a few hours later.

"Uh, Felicity? Where are you?"

"And why is your skirt and shirt on the floor?"

"Stupid heat wave and auto lock and new stupid base of operations!"

"What the hell are you talking about, ‘Licity?!"

"I’m on the effing stupid roof, ok?! I was DYING the entire night, thanks for worrying about ME, B-T-W, and now I’m locked on the stupid roof in my stupid underwear and bra!"

Silence on the comms now.

 _Stupid boys_. "Just come open the damn stupid door and then close your stupid eyes, ok?!"

—tech gear gets packed up as she waits for her “rescue”.

"G'night all, I’m going home to a different crabby lady."

"I heard that, John!"

"And I think I…yeah, I’m just leaving."

"I hate you all."

—sound of feet running echo through the comms now. A door squeaks open.

"Damn, stupid blue-eyes, to the rescue, my dear."

—trying to seem pissed and failing, because of those eyes and that special smile, she marched over with head held high.

"I said, eyes closed. Nothing here for you to see, mister."

—blue eyes snap shut but smile grows larger.

"And stop that stupid smile!"

"Nope, sorry. I’m picturing you now and I can’t stop."

"Oliver!!"

—hand darts out and snags lacy white panties. Smaller hand bats at naughty hand. Back pressed against open door.

"No, nah-ahh, way too hot for this. My back is starting to fry just leaning against this stupid metal door--Wait, did you just call YOURSELF blue eyes?! How—"

"Open comms, remember? And no internal/external dialogue filter, remember?"

"Shut up, take me to my clothes and then the 24hr frozen yogurt place and then home to the AC. Stupid, stupid heat wave."

"I like this heat wave..."

**Author's Note:**

> In case you missed it, I'm picturing her accidentally turning her earpiece on when she stripped.
> 
> I had an earpiece thingy that could be On-on, off, or on-only-when-I-touch-it, so I'm thinking she set it to on-on, hehe.  
> Thanks so much for reading! Let me know what you thought :)


End file.
